Gochu's Birth
by ssj4 gochu
Summary: This is a good story of Gochu's birth to his teenage years.
1. Gochu

The story of Gochu's birth:  
Goku has decided to go and get a new guardian for earth so that they can have more dragon balls. So Goku teleported to kame's look out to ask if anyone knew where the new planet namek was. No one knew where the new planet was so Goku decided to try to search for energy deep in space that might be related to the namekians. As everyone thought Goku couldn't do it, so he decided to teleport to King Kia's planet to ask him. While on King Kia's planet he got the needed information from King Kia. So off Goku went...but something went wrong. He took the wrong turn at Saturn and ended up in a weird village.  
Suddenly a small yellow creature jumped out of a bush. It surprised Goku so he started to jump out of the way. In their struggle they somehow did the fusion dance and fused together. They fused in to a small boy (ssj Gochu) that had yellow eyes and yellow super saiyan hair. The fusing was not complete enough so they split apart into Goku and Gochu... some how instead of being the small yellow creature the fusion dance was complete enough to leave it as the boy Gochu! The startled Goku teleported out of there and to the planet namek. Meanwhile the newly born Gochu (8 yrs. old) was standing there uncertain of what to do. Then suddenly it all came to him... he must find Goku and battle him!  
"I must go get Goku and test out my strength. I guess my power level is about 3,286,320. I must still make it rise and become even stronger!" Gochu shouted at him self then he teleported to Jupiter to train a little at the high gravity because he didn't have a graviton for training. Gochu got bored because he thought the gravity was to weak. "I thought this was supposed to have the highest gravity, it's just to easy to move around...I need a challenge. He continues to train and while training he was shooting blasts and blocking them. "Missinko... ha!" He flew ahead of the blast and shot a small blast at it. There was a big explosion and Gochu came out, "kameame...ha!" he flew ahead of it again and kept training. After 5 days straight of training non-stop Gochu's PL (power level) went up 12,234 at a new PL of 3,298,554. "That's a good start now to..." he stops and realizes he is really hungry. " I guess an 8 year old still needs to eat a lot". So he teleported off into the distance.   
********************************7 years later******************************   
Gochu is now 15 and has a PL of 54,978,649. "I'm am the strongest one in the universe and no one can stop me...the only problem is I have no friends. After all that training and battling I never came across Goku or the earths Special Forces. I can now power up to super saiyan four to reach my maximum power level. The only friend I truly consider a friend is Heather. I was just to amazed with myself and focused on training I lost my chance when I had it." Gochu's power level lies out like this:  
SSJ: 4,345,968  
SSJ2: 16,473,198  
SSJ3: 34,536,958  
SSJ4: 54,978,649  
Gochu teleports to a planet called earth that Heather had talked about going to. He then realized "wait that's it. How can I be so stupid? The Earths Special Forces are a group of fighters on Earth...not a traveling crime fighting group. I'm happy. Now I can get everything I've ever wanted here on this small planet."   
"Who are you talking to buddy?" A man asked  
"Sorry I'm used to flying in space where I can say my thoughts out loud." Gochu replied  
The man walked of saying "That damn crazy bastered. He's crazy I tell you, crazy!"  
Gochu started walking around asking people Questions like "What City is this?" and "Where can I find Goku?" But everyone looked at him as if he went out of his mind.  
"Where have you been space?" A girl said sarcastically.  
"Well actually I have." Gochu replied as he turned around. Gochu was in shock. The lady was Heather. "Well hello Heather, how are you doing?"  
"I'm fine. How about you Gochu?" Heather said.  
"You remember me?" Gochu said in amazement.  
"Of course I remember the boy I loved as a small girl. Until he said he couldn't come with me to Earth because he would rather train and battle. You broke my heart Gochu. Now I have a boyfriend though, his name is Kyle. He's just the biggest sweetheart."  
"But I can beat him in a second."  
"That doesn't matter I still care about smart people, funny people, and anything else, not just strength."  
"Heather I'm really sorry, I know I've been all stuck up in my self and off all over the Universe, but I've realized that I'm absolutely lonely without you."  
"Really," She thinks for a second "liar your just going to take off again to fight Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Trunks, and the rest of the guy's."  
"What about Goku?"  
"He has been dead for several years now, didn't you here about that in space?"  
"No!"  
"Oh, so you came here to fight all of them and mostly Goku! Well guess what Gohan, Goku's son, is the strongest person on Earth any way's so go fight him."  
"I don't what to fight, train, or do anything else like that. I mostly came here to find you because I realized that you're the only one I love and that I will ever love. I came here so that I will try not to lose you again before it was too late."  
"Do you really mean that? Or are you just pulling a prank on me, cause if you are laugh your head off right now because it's over."  
"No I need you Heather, I love you will all my heart!"  
"Besides that I have a boy friend and plan to keep him for a long time so you can leave or what ever."  
"Fine, bye I will miss you a whole bunch."  
Gochu then goes to teleport away when...  
"Stop! Gochu, can I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Well I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't think you were serious, but now I know you are. I think my boyfriend is cheating on me. I have no proof yet, but when I do we will be over."  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"Spy on him. He is 2 years older then me and I know if I asked him anything he would go on some speech on how he can't believe I'm not trusting him. So will you do it?"  
"Sure, but if he is cheating on you...never mind."  
"Ok, thank you a lot." Heather leans over and kisses him on the lips. They start to scam and then stop and realize they are in the middle of the city and Heather had a boyfriend.  
"By the way what city is this?"  
"Oh yah. It's San Diego, California"  
Suddenly all the information Goku knew about Earth was sent straight into Gochu's mind. It seems all Gochu needs is one piece of information and he learns everything Goku knew about it.  
"Bye Heather."  
"Bye Gochu, I will see you back right here next week ok?"  
"Ok" Gochu then decides to start walking down the street to not look strange and hears some kids talking.  
"Sweet man so what you have two girlfriends" A boy said  
"Yes." The kid answered.  
This might be what Gochu needed so he walked closer to them trying to be unnoticed.  
"Kyle why don't you get two girlfriends?" the second boy asked.  
"Because my girlfriend is hot and I don't want to mess it up Ricky like you seem to be doing." Kyle said.  
Damn Kyle wasn't cheating Gochu thought. Oh well I should be honest and tell Heather that everything is all right with Kyle. Darn she was almost mine.  
"Hey nice hair kid."  
Gochu turned around to see Kyle looking at him.  
"Hey Kyle, hey Ricky." Gochu said knowing they saw him.  
"How did you know are names?" Ricky asked.  
"My friend told me who you guys were."  
"Who's your friend?" Kyle asked.  
"Her name is Heather."  
"I knew it, that shitty ass skankin' hoe was cheating on my." Kyle said furiously.  
"Hold your horses, I knew here along time ago back when she lived on Acalon." I said as not to get Heather in trouble for any reason and so they wouldn't get hurt.  
"You must have because she said that almost no one knew that." Kyle said felling better.  
"Well I'm new here and I was going to fight The Earth's Special Forces, but I told Heather that I wouldn't."  
"Why, cause you knew she didn't want her old friend getting killed in his first week?" Ricky said laughing.  
"No because she didn't want a repeat of our last relationship" Gochu said.  
"I want to hear this." Kyle said.  
"For the most part our last relationship was when we were ten and we were completely in love, but I left to train in space to become stronger then everyone in the Universe. But that was a stupid mistake and I will never do that again."  
"You better not come anywhere near her again because she is my girlfriend and you are not taking her." Kyle shouted.  
"She didn't want us to fight because she knew it would be unfair."  
"Why cause she didn't want you getting you ass kicked?" Ricky and Kyle both said.  
"No, she didn't want a level 54,978,649 SSJ4 going up against a level 4 smart-ass."  
"Right." Kyle said sarcastically.  
"Anyways I have to go find a place to stay," Gochu starts to leave "bye weaklings" Gochu walks off laughing while Kyle and Ricky look at each other pissed.  
********************************1 week later******************************  
"Hey Heather, how's it going?" Gochu asked as he walked up to meet her.  
"Ok I guess. My boyfriend said he talked with you. What did you talk about?" Heather wondered.  
"Just about you and what mistakes I made in the past."  
"Well he told me if I ever come near you he would hit me."  
"If he does I'll..."  
"You will do nothing. I told him with that attitude our relationship was over."  
"So you want to go out with me then?"  
"No, I don't want a boyfriend for a long time."  
"Why?"  
"Because of what he did next and what you have done to me in the past."  
"What did he do?"  
"He said that I could not just walk out on him and I said watch me. So then he threw me on my bed..."  
"I don't need to hear any more, consider him dead."  
"No I managed to yell and my mom came in so now he's in jail. He swears to get me back for this and I'm really scared so my mom says that we're moving to Tokyo in Japan."  
"Can I come, I have no family and I really love you?"  
"No you can't come with us, but you can go there and then maybe..."  
"Heather the plane leaves in 2 hours lets finish getting packed and go." Heathers mom yells out to her.  
"Well I guess this is good by then."  
"Yah, but how about a kiss, that last one was week in my book."  
"Sure." Gochu and Heather start to get it on and sit on the bench.   
"Come on Heather." Her mom yelled.  
"Hey I was wondering do you want to help me pack Gochu?" Heather said in a romantic voice. "Gochu where did you go? Gochu! Damn you fine forget you." Heather turns around to see Gochu and her mom standing there.  
"Are you ready dear?" Her mom asked.  
"Yes mom." Heather said confused and happy.  
"This young boy came up and asked if I needed help. I said sure and I turned around to keep working, and everything was in boxes and packed in the moving truck. So I said thanks good job and asked him his name. He said Gochu and that reminded me; your friend back on Acalon was named Gochu so I asked him if he was the same guy. He said yes so I invited him to come with us. He said he would be happy to this time if it was ok with you."  
"Sure mom thanks a bunch. I love you so much." Heather said jumping up on Gochu.  
"Great I thought you needed a new boyfriend." Her mom said.  
"Mom, don't embarrass me." Heather said as she went to kiss Gochu. They started to get really into it again.  
"That's enough you two, you can do that all you want in your bed room at the new house."  
"Really mom, what do you mean?" Heather asked puzzled.  
"You guys can have the master bed room just no sex of any kind. Kissing is just fine with me. I will take the smaller room because I won't need that big of a room." Her mother said  
They all three got in the moving truck and her mother had an idea. "Gochu you can fly right. Because Do you think you can fly us there since, well I haven't bought the tickets yet and this would cost less?"  
"Sure." Just then Gochu decided to use the instant teleportation and they appeared out side of the house. "Is that good enough?" Gochu asked.  
"That is just fine. Umm Gochu can I ask you something. Not to get you confused with the Earth's Special Forces can we call you something else, like Chris?" Heathers mom asked trying not to be rude.  
"Sure. Chris it is. I will only use the name Gochu if I ever battle."  
"If you battle." Heather said a little mad.  
"That is a big if. I don't think I need to battle to be happy because I have you babe."  
"I love you to Goc... Chris." Heather and Chris just do a little kiss this time and everyone got out of the truck. They walked around to the back of the truck and opened the doors.  
"Where is everything?" Her mom asked.  
"All unpacked and put away in the house." Chris said.  
"Thank you Chris, but for now on unless you need to or something please don't do that speed thing anymore." Heather's mom said.  
"Ok." So they all walked into the house and went to sleep because they were all tired and it was 10 pm there in Tokyo.  
  
  
  
-END 


	2. Everlasting Night

"So Heather now that we live in the same room what do you want to do? You know I thought it would be the best for us to sleep together, well in a way, we have different beds, but it's just boring until we get older."  
"Yah, your right Chris. I can't wait until we get older, but we can never know what will happen then."  
"It will be worth the wait..." Chris jumps off of his bed and pushes it right next to Heathers, "I can't wait! I know your mom said we couldn't do anything, so i must stick with that, but we can at least have the beds right next to each other."  
"Yah, wanna stay up all night?" Heather asked insistingly.  
"No, I'm too tired." Chris looked up at Heathers face to see her reaction. She started to get a sad look on her face, "I was just joking. Sure i'll stay up, but what will we talk about?"  
"Well you can tell me stories of your jouneys through outer space."  
"Ok."  
*******************************Flash Back*********************************  
As I flew through space I felt a some what high power level. Could this be Goku? I thought. The power level seems offly lower than I had thought it would be. As I pushed myself foward I came across a planet under attack. I flew on faster and faster until I came crashing through one of the giant men. He Reached out and grabbed where his stomach was, but now there was just a big hole. He came crashing down to the ground startling his bodies. By that time it was too late for them, I had powered up to ssj4 and was at the peak of my power.They giants charged me full blast, but i was too quick for them. In 30 seconds I had defeated all 50 of them. The people on the planet were so happy. They seemed like a highly advanced peace loving people so I powered down to normal and followed them. They lead me to a huge room that had what I gueesed was their elder. They told him what I did and he asked me if I liked to travel through space. I replied with yes and he asked if I would like to learn a new technique called instant transmission. I told him no because I had already learned the technique. That caused an uproar from everyone. I could here people saying stuff like "how could he know it we only teach it to people we think worthy of it?" and "could he be some power thirsty evil being that killed someone who we taught it to?" I felt I had to clear this up and fast. So I screamed for everyone to be quite and that I would tell them how I learned the special technique. I told them that I was born from Goku in an accident that wasn't supposed to happen. And that I leanred it from the fact that Goku knew it. They all felt sorry for me when I said that my birth was an accident, but then they felt alot better and invited me to stay for the feastival they were holding that night. I tried to tell them no, but when food was mentioned my stomach told me that I had to stay there and eat. Then about 8 hours later, which was 10 pm, I was off back in space stuffed and felling alot better.  
***************************End Flash Back***********************************  
"Wow, that must of been one neat adventure." Heather then sat back and thought about what she said. This is the boy who left me to go on those types of adventures and i'm telling him how great it was, am I going soft or what.  
*Crash*  
"What was that?" Heather shouted in fear.  
"I don't know, but i'll check it out."  
"What time is it?" Heather wondered.  
"4:30 am now."  
"Wow, time flies by when i'm having fun with you Chris."  
Chris walked out of the room and down the hall to Heathers mom's room. "She's still alseep." Chris said puzzled as he walked into the living room.  
"Moe, I thought you said this house was loaded with jews and money." A rober said.  
"It was Curley, I just robbed some of it 1 week ago." Moe said  
"Didn't you know that the people moved out and were the new owners." Chris shouted powering up walking out of the darkness.  
"Shit it's a glowing kid run." Moe shouted  
"It's like one of those Z-fighters i've heard about that fight crime." Curley mumbled as he jumped out of the broken window.  
Chris chased them and caught them 2 feet away from the window. Chris decided to waste time, so he walked, dragging the robbers to the police station. He got there 1 hour later.  
"Exscuse me officer I caught these robbers breaking into my house." Chris said tossing Moe and Curley fowared.  
"Thank you boy we will arrest them right away." Officer George said.  
"I thought you two were getting the jews." The officer said.  
Hearing that Chris powered up and walked over to the officer. "So you were in on this to.  
"Yes!" the officer said not realizing what he was doing.  
Just then 5 offices jumped up and handcuffed all three of them.  
"Thanks kid." One of the officers said.  
"How would you like to help fight crime in our city?" The cheif asked walking up to Chris.  
"No thanks, I have a girlfriend and I told her that I would give a lot more time to her now and not go off and fight crime." Chris answered.  
"Ok kid, what is your name?"  
"Goc... Chris."  
"Ok Chris, well just fill out this paper work and i'll be seeing you."  
Chris walked out of the station and teleported home and into bed.  
"Welcome back Chris. What took you so long?" Heather asked alittle upset.  
"Some cops asked me if I wanted to become a police officer and wanted me to fill out some paper work." Chris said sitting up.  
"Oh Chris how could you. You said you wouldn't fight crime any more."  
"I know. That's why I told them sorry and that I needed to spend more time with my girlfriend so I couldn't do it for them."  
"Chris that's so much I wasn't sure if you cared about me that much. Now I know that you are really sticking to your promise."  
Chris and Heather laid down on the bed and started kissing right when Heather's mom walked in.  
"What are you two doing up this early and why is the window open?" heather's mom asked still waking up.  
"A robber broke in and Chris arrested them and saved us." Heather said walikng up to her mom to give her a hug good morning.  
"Ok, well come in to the kichen I'm making breakfast." Heathers mom said walking away. 


End file.
